


Perseus's pain

by LizzieBowen18



Series: Poetry about pain (or why some characters really need therapy). [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: An exploration of Percy's character, Angst, BAMF Percy Jackson, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, Dead Jason Grace, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, Have a boat load, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Mentioned Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Poetry is pain, Powerful Percy Jackson, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, depressed character, he's not happy, these characters need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBowen18/pseuds/LizzieBowen18
Summary: Gentle, and kind; both are good descriptors of Olympus's errant savior.But never forget, he is of the Sea... and it is as temperamental (and as cruel) as any other element.(aka, that time I was re-reading the books and realized dark Percy already exists. He's just on the gods side, and restrained by his own loyalty...)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: Poetry about pain (or why some characters really need therapy). [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Perseus's pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you are all having a wonderful time, and that the state of the world isn't currently making you stress drink (tea).  
> I usually like to offer a more optimistic story, but I was feeling down so this came about instead.
> 
> Percy Jackson was/still is a dear love of mine. The series reignited my passion for reading during a very dark point in my life...  
> I especially feel for the main character. He's so lovable, and kind that every time something awful happens I just want to make him a cup of hot chocolate and give him a hug.
> 
> Enjoy!

Power lurks in my soul

Crushed by a well-kept gate,

Taxing a heavy toll

As it grows in weight.

Blood slicked hands sing

Causing untold ruin,

With each well intentioned swing

It feels like I am losing.

Waves of beasts crash

Never learning from the past,

How many must I kill

Why is it always a thrill…

Fate’s fickle love fades

Bruises blacken my cheek,

A million blooming shades

Making me look weak.

Imperfect permanence mars my being

Part divine, part mortal

A mixture that leaves me screaming

Why couldn’t I be normal?

Perfect brokenness spreads

Kids cry in their beds,

Chains holding all in place

As the world loses _Grace_.

Chosen twice, prophecy’s unwind

I am left to fight,

To walk this path blind

Surviving purely due to spite.

Smirks make you worry

Grey eyes darkening,

Tears making them blurry

As your tongue spits arsenic.

It hurts, we are so close

Partners, lovers, friends

Yet somehow in our dying throes

Reality around us bends.

We are broken remnants of a past,

One that swept by far too fast…

Wisdom's daughter

Oceans son

In the midst of slaughter

We are one.

**Author's Note:**

> Darker than I'd usually go, but it's Percy. His dual nature makes him fascinating. 
> 
> On the one hand: he's selfless, kind, funny, charming.  
> On the other: manipulative, cold, dangerous, scarred.
> 
> I've always felt he's a pretty good example of the sea personified as a mortal. So alike to his Father, yet with an edge of familiarity that keeps him from being totally alien. 
> 
> I hope my thoughts on how he'd be dealing when he's older make sense. I always got the feeling that while he'll stay loyal to the gods (unless someone he loves ... cough, Annabeth, cough is hurt) he's also pretty damn jaded by this point.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment below!  
> I adore finding out what you all think (especially since this poetry thing seems to be sticking around)!


End file.
